


Honey, The Kids are Shrunk (Take 1)

by SonglordsBug



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Darcy and JARVIS are the only ones who know what to do, Gen, Tony Phil and Natasha get deaged, and kind of not, call Bucky, it goes kind of expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: The Avengers try to handle Tony, Phil, and Natasha getting deaged. It results in the three munchkins locking themselves in a lab. Fortunately Darcy and JARVIS know who to call for help.





	Honey, The Kids are Shrunk (Take 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darcy Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912875) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug). 



> crossposting from stumblr

“Okay, so I’m not at all surprised by Tony. Like if anyone had proposed this as a possibility and then asked me what I thought he’d do, this is exactly what I’d have thought.” Clint was rambling as they stood staring through the glass walls into the lab. “And Nat’s not exactly surprising either. I wouldn’t have expected her to be as trusting of them as she is, but not cooperating and all that? Totally Nat. But I’d have never in a million years thought that this is what Phil’d do.”

“Aye, he does have a certain inclination for discipline that this does not show.” Commented Thor.

“Uhh, Guys?” Clint asked. “How’re we going to get them out?”

“If an idea occurs to you Hawkeye, share it. Until then…” Steve snapped.

The three of them and Bruce continued to stare in dismay through the glass at where three children were gleefully doing something involving what looked like a deconstructed toaster and some chemicals.

“Oh no! Is that?” Bruce suddenly breathed when he got a better look at the chemicals. “Jarvis are you sure?”

“I’m afraid so Doctor Banner.” Jarvis said apologetically. “None of you are on the approved list Sir has provided, and he has limited my ability to circumvent the lockdown.”

“Jarvis we have to do something!” Steve exclaimed. “This isn’t safe!”

“I am aware of that fact, Captain. I have contacted someone who does have clearance.” Jarvis informed them. “In fact, Ms. Lewis is meeting him in the lobby right now.”

“So that’s where she went…” Clint muttered, before frowning. “Wait, there’s someone coming who baby Tony trusts?”

“Indeed.” Jarvis answered. “They are arriving now.”

They hear the elevator doors open and Darcy’s chatter.

“…and so basically they’ve locked themselves into the lab and won’t come out.”

She comes around the corner and into view accompanied by a man in jeans and a zip-up sweatshirt with a deep enough hood that they can’t make out his face. They walk up to the door, where a palm scanner has been blinking since the remaining Avengers tried to get in. There’s an exasperated sigh from the depths of the hood and Darcy says

“So I’ll take these guys upstairs for explanations and we’ll order pizza and once you’ve got them wrangled you’ll bring them up?”

The hooded man nods, pulls a hand out of his pocket and presses it against the palm reader.

“Other hand, I’m afraid, Sergeant.” Jarvis says apologetically.

The man pulls out his other hand and presses his metal palm against the reader. The reader flashes green and then another box appears on the door.

“And a voice print.” Jarvis says.

“32557038” says  the man.

The door opens and he steps through before it closes again.

Clint makes a strangled sound and says “We just let a master assassin in there.”

Steve stutters out “That was… that was…”

Bruce looks thoughtfully through the glass at the way all three children had looked up, smiled, and then flung themselves at the man and says “I don’t think we need to worry. Darcy you said you had an explanation?”

“Yeah, let’s do that upstairs, they’re more likely to behave without an audience,” Darcy answered and then started herding them towards the elevator.


End file.
